My home in America
by Bri-SchneiderMonkey
Summary: Full summary inside please r&r. "Hi, I'm Jerome." Jerome said with a loving smile. I know him from some where. "I am Elizabeth Clarke" I said to the young boy. "Did you say you name was Elizabeth Clarke?" Jerome asked. I am adding nine lives to this story
1. Holiday Plans

READ THIS PLEASE

First I don't own House of Anubis just the plot. The outfits will always be on my profile. Okay I'm still working on my other stories I've seen a lot of stories about Nina and the house going to see Nina's gran and stuff, but mine is different I promise. It's a Christmas one and it's going to be different, I just thought of this when I was going to see Christmas lights at the Zoo with my uncle. In Toledo, Ohio I am going to have Nina be from there, I will need OCS for friends, for Nina I only need three, two boys and a girl, Nina has a sister in this story. All the places I am mentioning will be real; a couple of them might be made up. I will not rush the fabina; Nina WILL have a brother I really like Jerina as a couple and family, family more. So Jerome will be Nina's brother. After I explain of what I think Nina's gran is like, and of what I want her sister to be like, I will type the OCS forms. Jerome will be nicer I mean, I fell in love with him when I seen his softer side I will let you choose the couples other than Fabina, Nina WILL have a side you've never seen before on the show but she will not changed that side will stay in the past, I would love to hear your ideas. Pleas review this story. Nina will pull pranks but Jerome-I am going to shut up before I spoil it. And my last author babble thing before I type more things is PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW AND enJOY oh yeah, Joy will be in this story!

Here is Nina's gran

Character Name: Elizabeth Consuela Clarke  
>Hair: Light Brown with Blonde highlights<br>Eyes: Brown  
>Personality: nice, caring, comforting, but when you get on her nerves she might yell.<p>

Hobbies: Singing, painting.  
>Random stuff: she is portrayed by Sandra Bullock, she knows American Sign Language, because of her grandson, and she is English and British.<p>

Nina's Sister

Character Name: Naomi Elizabeth Martin  
>Birthday: September 10th, 1996<br>Hair: dark Brown  
>Eyes: Dark Brown<br>Personality: She is nice sweet and just plain good around her gran. Around everyone else she is nice, a pranker, and rebel never gets caught by anyone, and when they arrive all of her pranks get blamed on Jerome and Alfie

Hobbies: Pranking, skateboarding, clubbing, acting.

Random stuff: She is portrayed by Samantha Boscarino, and knows ASL and she is American and English.

Nina's friend, Naomi's Best friend

Character Name: Olivia Gregory (Liv, Lory)  
>Birthday: December 3rd 1996<br>Hair: Died Blonde with roots showing  
>Eyes: Blue<br>Personality: Nice, good and nothing like her best friend

Hobbies: Singing, charity work and volunteering

Random stuff: She is portrayed by Bridget Mendler

Naomi's Boyfriend

Character Name: Seth Fernando (Jocko)  
>Birthday: September 8th 1996<br>Hair: Brown  
>Eyes: Dark Brown<br>Personality: Nice, smart, athletic, and romantic

Hobbies: Basketball, Soccer, American football

Random stuff: he is portrayed by Jake T. Austin

Character Name: Emmett James  
>Birthday: June 21st 1993<br>Hair: Dark brown  
>Eyes: Light brown<br>Personality: Nice, Sarcastic, and funny.

Hobbies: Taking Pictures as art

Random stuff: He is portrayed by Sean Berdy and is Deaf

Character form

Your Username:

Character Name:  
>Birthday:<br>Hair:  
>Eyes:<br>Other Physical Features  
>Personality:<p>

Hobbies:

Random stuff:

Setting November 20th 2011 the living room is silent. Nina is on the couch reading, Amber is next to her texting, Trudy is in the kitchen, Victor is in his office, Jerome is on the other couch sleeping, Fabian is in his room, Patricia is in a chair talking to Joy, and she is in the other, Alfie is in his room watching alien movies on his laptop, and Mara and Mick are on a date.

Nina's POV

"Stop, leave her alone!" Jerome yells in his sleep. "Of course, like always." Amber said, sitting her phone down with a frown. "Again?" Joy asked Amber, Joy is my friend she never even liked Fabian but we still aren't official but its okay. I guess. "Yes, again EVERY Christmas they leave me at home with the dog sitter." Amber said holding back tears. I hugged her. "Its going to be okay Ambs When my Gran calls Ill ask her if you can come with me this year, okay?" "Okay." Amber said while we pulled back from our hug. "Nina, phone!" Trudy called from the Corridor. "I think that's her." I told Amber and left the room, with Amber at my tail. "Hello?" I asked into the phone hearing my voice echo knowing the speaker phone was on. "Hi dear how are you?" My Gran asked I missed her so much. "I'm good I'm sorry I never Called or Wrote." I said wanting to cry. "Its okay dear you're a teen, you're going to do those things." My gran said. She is so sweet and young she is 56 years young. "HI NINI!" my sister yelled into the phone causing me and Amber to jump. "Hi Nay." I said I heard her running up stairs "How is Chuchie?" I asked while Amber had a confused face. "Chuchie is fine and potty trained." My gran said then I heard the front door open then shut on the phone. I think it was my Grappa, Naomi and my friend, Naomi's Boyfriend, or Emmett my cousin who is deaf. "Nina I'll call back in a few Emmett and your Grappa are here." Then Amber tapped me "WAIT!" I yelled into the phone "Yes Nina?" my gran said. "Hello Nanina." My grappa said. "Hi grappa sign to Emmett I said hi." I said. "Oh, and Gran, Grappa Can my friend Amber stay for Christmas Break?" I asked. Hoping they would say yes. "Sure.' They said in unison. "THANK YOU SSSSSOOOOOO MUCH!" Amber and I yelled simultaneously. "Your welcome, bye you two." "Bye." We said happily then I hung up the phone. "When do we leave?" she asked when we walked into the living room, Also waking up Jerome. "On November 30th." "Or, in Twenty days." Jerome said annoyed. "Supper!" Trudy called as everyone walked into the Dining room. Then Mara and Mick walked into the room. It was silent until Amber decided to ask me a question. "Why did you Grandfather call you 'Nanina'?" "He called me that because that 'Nanina' is my real first name." I said and Jerome choked on his water. "Who is Nay?" she asked. "My little sister." I answered. He choked again; okay Jerome is getting we-weirder. "Why were you telling Amber how many more days until November 30th?" Jerome asked. "Maybe it's none of your business slimeball." Patricia said. " Patricia" Trudy said. "What is everyone doing for the holidays?" Trudy asked everyone. "Looking for Aliens while at my parents' mansion where I stay locked in my room on Christmas." Alfie said looking sad. "Staying home being lectured by my dad, who is mad at me because I'm, Nevermind." Joy said. "I'm helping out at soup kitchens for Christmas, and Mick is helping." Mara said. "What she said." Mick said. "I am going to be here this year because I am SO mad at mum for not believing me." Patricia stated clearly mad. "I am just going to stay here my parents are vacationing in Paris, and I don't want to go." Fabian said. Then I noticed Jerome was quiet. "What about you Jerome?" I asked, he just got up and walked away. Being the nice person I am I followed him.

Jerome's POV

Why did she have to ask goody goody Nina or should I say 'Nanina', I know that name from somewhere. Then she came in. "What do you want Nanina?" I asked not meaning to say her real name. But when she heard me say that she hesitated and walked toward me and sat down on my bed. "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to beg?" she asked me. I chuckled, and then got serious. "I usually don't tell people this, but I was left her, when I was five, to rot and that's what I basically did." I said looking down. I looked up and seen tears in her eyes. "That's so, sad to think I hated you for your pranks, but you prank to hide your feelings." "How do you know?" I asked. "Because when my parents and brother died I did the same." "YOU, pranked?" "All of the time." "I would have never guessed that." "Yeah that's my past." She said looking like she got an idea. "OHH, Jerome do you want to come with me to America for Christmas!" She said really fast while jumping up and down. "If it's okay with your family." I said a little bit happy I don't have to stay at Anubis for Christmas. "YAY lets go." She yelled grabbing my wrist dragging me into the boys' hallway then into the corridor next to the phone. "Go ask Patricia, Alfie, Joy and Fabian if they want to come with." "Okay." So I went into the dining room. "Okay, yes, love you too daddy bye, YES!" I heard amber say as I walked into the room. "Where is Nina?" she asked "On the phone, Fabian, Alfie, Trixie, Joy. Nina wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to America too." "Yes." They all said. "They said yes!" I yelled into the corridor. Then Nina came back excited. "Yes you guys can come!" Nina Yelled I was so happy, but then I got nervous I've never been out of the Country before not even out of the state. Now I'm going across the sea to a place I've probably never even heard of. This is going to be tough. "My gran says you have to get Okays from you parents though." "Nina, so they have soup kitchens where you are from?" Mara asked. "Yes we do, why do you ask?" Nina asked back. "We, as in Mick and I, wanted to know if you gran had enough money so we could come two." "Sure I'll ask." Then she ran back into the corridor.

Nina's POV

I picked up the phone again and dialed my home number. _Ring Ring Ring Ring_ "Hello, Nina?" my gran asked into the phone "I wanted to know if my friends Mara and M-" she cut me off "Yes Nina we have plenty of room, make sure everyone gets a yes from their parents and then I will buy more tickets." "I GOT A YES!" I heard everyone's voices yell except for Amber and Jerome. "Hold on a sec gran, PATRICIA!" I yelled. She walked in. "Yeah, Neens?" she asked. "Do you know Jerome's home number?" I asked. "Yeah and Amber got an okay, wait Jerome is coming too?" "I don't know yet." I said. "Oh." Patricia said walking away. Then I got a text from her it was Jerome's Home number. "Gran I have to call you back in a few minutes and so far everyone but one got a yes." "Okay dear, bye." "Bye." I said then hung up. I picked back up my cell phone and called the number. _Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_ then I heard an English accent pick up the phone "Hello?" "Um, hi I am Nanina Martin and I wanted to talk to you about Jerome wanting to spend Christmas in America with me." I said scared out of my mind. "Oh um sure Jerome can go, can I speak to him." Jerome's dad asked kindly. "Um I would love to let you speak to him but right now he is eating." "Sure okay tell him to call anytime." "Okay. Bye." "Bye." We hung up. I called gran back. _Ring ring_ "Hello" "Everyone can come; I have to go my food is getting cold, love you, bye." I said. "Okay I love you too, bye." She said then hung up. I walked into the room smiling brightly. "Um Jerome you parents said yes and they want you to call them." I said really fast then I put my head down to take a huge bite of bubble and squeak. "You talked to my parents!" He said. "Uhh yeah I did." I said. "Did they yell?" he asked. "No." "Are you sure?" "Uhh yeah Jerome I'm American, not stupid." I said. Everyone finished eating. And walked into the living room to watch TV Or do homework, except for me and Fabian. We where on clean up duty. After we cleaned up, and did our homework we went to bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ November 20th ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jerome's POV

"JEROME!" Nina yelled running down he stairs. "What did I do now?" I stood up asking as she knocked me to the floor, every since we had that moment in my room we've been like brother and sister. "Guess what?" she asked helping me up. "You got a job." "No, we are going to America TODAY!" "Guess what?" I asked. "What?" "I think you gave me a damn concussion." I said. "Sorry, so are you done packing?" "No, we are supposed to leave in TEN days not today." "UGH Amber didn't tell you we are leaving today?" "No, I only have a little bit of stuff packed." "Come on I'll help you." She said as she dragged me to my room to pack.

Nina's POV

After I helped Jerome pack I went up to my room "Amber I thought you told Jerome." "I didn't because I don't want him to come." She said. Ugh "CABS ARE HERE!" Trudy yelled from the corridor.


	2. I think he's my Brother

I still don't own HOA if I did I would be Jerome's girlfriend XD I forgot to say Jerome knows ASL from when he was little

Okay I got one form and I have accepted the girl her name is Sakirra Parks and here is the form:

Your Username: ParkBomFan

Character Name: Sakirra (Sa•kee•rah) Parks

Birthday: January 26th

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Navy blue

Other Physical Features: Ivory skin

Personality: Kind, outgoing, Smart, sarcastic, slightly motherly

Hobbies: drawing, dancing

Random stuff: She's mute. She knows ASL. She is portrayed by Yuri Tag.

Jerome's POV

"CABS ARE HERE!" Trudy yelled from the corridor. We hugged her and said our goodbyes. In one cab was me, Nina and, Fabian. The next one is Mick, Mara, and, Patricia. And the last on was Amber, Alfie, Joy and, Trudy. We got to the Airport and got on the plane, I got a window seat next to me was Nina. Next to us were Fabian and Patricia. Behind them were Mara and Mick. Behind us were Amber and Alfie. And Trudy was in front of me and Nina next to some guy who kept looking back at Nina smiling. "We are about to take off please buckle your seatbelts." The lady said over the intercom. After we got into the air and were able to walk around I got up to use the bathroom. I walked in the dim bathroom that looks a lot like the one in 'Zombie slashers three'. I just splashed water onto my face dried it of and walked out of the bathroom and into someone. "Geez watch where your going, oh sorry Jerome." Nina said. "Okay who the hell are you and what have you done to my sisterly friend Nina?" I asked her. "I'm sleepy, sorry." She said and walked into the bathroom. I was about to sit down when someone grabbed my arm. "Stop trying to get close to Nina, you will NOT break up Fabina, you hear me?" Amber said actually scaring me. "I don't like Nina like that she is my friend; she is like a sister to me." "Okay." Then I sat down and fell right asleep, only to have the same nightmare.

**Jerome's Dream in Italics**

"_Okay I know you don't want to leave, but it's for the best okay?" A young Jerome's mother said in an American accent. "Mummy don't leave me here!" Jerome said with tears streaming down his cheeks "MOM, DAD WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Jerome's confused little sister asked. Then all of a sudden to men showed up taking away Jerome's two little sisters "NO! Leave them!" Jerome screamed. "BYE ROME!" Jerome's younger sister screamed with tears also streaming her face "BYE NINI!" Jerome yelled "I LOVE YOU!" They said in unison, it was also the last thing they said to each other._

**End of Dream**

Nina's POV

"NO! Leave them!" Jerome screamed in his sleep waking everyone up. Then he kept things like "BYE NINI!" and the last thing he screamed before he woke up was "I LOVE YOU!" It reminded me of when my parents left, yeah I lied my parents didn't die they took my brother Jerome and left, wait Jerome was my brothers name he had blonde hair like Jerome he had Blue eyes like Jerome, could Jerome be my, Br-brother? No it's not possible he was taken to En-gland. "J-Jerome are you okay?" I asked him trying not to cry. "Yeah I just had a nightmare." I knew what it was about I've been having the same one. "What was it about?" I asked. "Nothing important just my sister." He said, wait did he just say NOTHING IMPORTANT, I am so mad right now I just wanted to explode with tears how could he say that? I couldn't help it or hold it in any longer. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH JEROME HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SAY THAT!" I screamed I and ran to the bathroom, as soon as I got in there I cried so hard I could've flooded the plane. Then I heard footsteps running towards the bathroom, and a knock. "Go away J-" I got cut off by Amber. "It's not Jerome." She said. I opened the door to see her and Jerome standing there. "It's me and Jerome." She said. UGH they came in and Jerome shut the door. "Can you please tell me what the hell I did?" he asked. "Jerome I think, I'm you sister." I said. "WHAT?" he asked. "Please Return to your seats and buckle for landing in Toledo, Ohio." The flight attendant said, we walked to our seats and Jerome said nothing to me. We got off the plane and got our luggage. "NINA!" we heard two people yell. And we saw fiver people running toward us. "Grappa! Olivia! Seth! Emmett Sakirra!" I yelled while getting a big group hug.

"**Nina I am so happy to see you!" **Sakirra signed **"I am too, don't forget me!"** Emmett signed to me **"Yeah don't forget your best guy friend." **Sakirra signed back. **"I can't believe I'm back!" **I said and signed "When are you going to introduce us?" Emmett signed. "OH YEAH! When we get to the house I will introduce everyone." I said and signed. We all piled into the minivan and we passed my most favorite building in all of Toledo we stopped at the red light across from it. "GUYS LOOK, you see that building? It's made entirely of glass." 'Wows' came from everyone it took about thirty minutes but we got to my house "And this is one of the very few mansions in Toledo." My grappa said, as we walked into the house. "Are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Sakirra asked. "Nina, your home!" a voice said. Oh no.


	3. Breakfast

My username: Fabina11

Character Name: Bennett Lee Jones

Birthday: March 20th, 1995

Hair:Carmelcolor, little shorter than Mick's, like Mick's

Eyes: Dark-ish blue eyes

Other physical features': slightly tall, amazing smile

Personality: Really nice, sweet, pretty smart, sarcastic some times, helpful, cares very much about people he is close with and the people that he is close with friends

Hobbies: Plays ice Hockey. And baseball

Random stuff: Really good friends with Nina, like her brother, could easily become good friends with Fabian and Mick likes the idea of Fabina, doesn't mind Amber as a friend.

**Still don't own House of Anubis Even More in love with Eugene**

Nina's POV

UGH that voice I am NOT ready to hear it at all screamed one of my nicknames tackling me to the ground. "NANI, NANI, NANI, NANI!"

"Hey. Hello. GET OFF!" I said yelling the 'get off" part.

"Well you don't have to yell." My little sister said sarcastically while getting up.

"Hey, Nina!" Now that is the voice I wanted to hear, Paul. I got so excited I tackled him to the ground "PAUL!" I screamed.

"Well hello to you too miss Nanina .C. Martin." He laughed.

"HI! I missed you so much!" I yelled while hugging him. Gran finally came into the room, in her Pjs; Note to self it is still morning.

"Well I hope my hello is different than your brother's." Gran said laughing.

"Hi Gran!" I said while squeezing the shit out of her.

"Damn Nina. Why don't you get a damn bucket, so the stuff you squeeze out of her doesn't go into my room?" Paul said while putting on his coat.

"Not my fault you chose the cellar." I said.

"Cellar, Now you decide to be proper?" Paul said while laughing I playfully punched him.

"Ow, that hurt." He said sarcastically.

"Do you want it to!" I asked. While holding up my fist. He backed away from me. "Wimp." I mumbled under my breath. Paul started leaving.

"And where do you think your going?" I asked Paul.

"Skating. Oh and I got your board fixed." He said while tossing me my favorite skateboard.

"Thanks but I have thousands of them." I said.

"Look at it." I looked at it, it read; "To _our oldest daughter Nanina .C. M Love Mum and Dad._" I read out loud. "Thank you." I said blinking away tears. "So now that everyone is here I can introduce everyone." I said while looking around. "This is Paul my older brother, Naomi my little sister, Emmett my cousin, Sakirra my best friend, Olivia my friend and Naomi's best friend, Seth Naomi's boyfriend, My Grappa and, My Gran." I said pointing to everyone as I said their name. Then signing it. "Guys this is Amber, Alfie, Mick, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Jerome and, Fabian." I said and signed.

"Why do you keep moving your hands?" Amber asked.

"I am moving my hands because Emmett, my cousin is deaf and when I'm moving my hands its called sign language." I explained.

"I'm mute don't forget me N - I – N – A." Sakirra singed.

"Okay don't have to be pushy and spell out names Saki." "And Sakirra is mute." I said.

"Bye guys!" Paul said about to leave.

"Paul James Martin get you ass over here now!" Gran said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Skating to 'Marco's', why?"

"With who?"

"People from school."

"That's his lying face!" I said.

"I know who are you really going with?" Gran asked. Then he whispered something in her ear she nodded and he left. "Nina show then to their rooms while I make breakfast."

"Breakfast!" Mick and Alfie said their smiles widening, as we walked up the stairs.

"I'm making; Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, fresh squeezed orange juice and your favorite homemade-" I cut her off.

"Homemade chocolate pie!" I screamed. We were almost to the top

"And no pranking Nina!" she said sternly, everyone looked shocked. We were on the second floor.

"Okay guys I'm gonna go to the attic and grab some things you all can pick out you rooms."

"Wait how many people per room?" Jerome asked.

"Like Anubis house two people per room, the room with double doors at the end of the hallway don't open those doors and the one to the left Amber you're in there who wants to share with my sister?" I explained and asked.

"I'll share with her." Mara said.

"Okay." I said before heading upstairs to the attic. Paul Naomi and I always hung out there I sat on the swing that was in there and Picked up my laptop and my new phone that came in the mail after I left, and walked onto the hallway where everyone was waiting for me.

"I told you guys to pick out you.-" I got cut off by Jerome.

"We already did." Oh.

"Okay let's go downstairs." I said,

"I'm helping you Grandmother." Trudy said as she came into the room. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Upstairs and make a left."

"Thank you."

Paul's POV

"I'm going to pick up Alek, Chloe, Amy, Jasmine and, Paul." I whispered into Gran's ear. She nodded. I left and rode my skateboard to where I left my car. We planed this for Nina all of her best friends from San Fran here.

"Took you long enough I could've ran there faster."

"Shut up Alek." We got into the car and drove back home. I opened the door to find Nina and her friends…

**Please review It took forever but tell me what couples you want and I LOVE Eugene and Ana together Fabina11 I will put Bennett in the next chapter :) **


End file.
